


Kendra's First Kill

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "first times."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kendra's First Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "first times."

Her Watcher said it was "acceptable." She savors the rare compliment, listens patiently to his speech on how to improve next time: faster, cleaner, less wasted effort. "Thrust and move on."

She closes the door of her tiny room, takes a deep shuddery breath. She dives her hand under her mattress and pulls out a frayed black scrap of string. It's all that's left of the shoestring that was threaded through one of her small oxfords, when she first came here.

When she runs it through her fingers, over and over, she can almost remember her mother tying her shoe.


End file.
